Chapter 761
Chapter 761 is called "Ope Ope no Mi". Cover Page Solo Journey of Jinbe, Knight of the Sea Vol. 10 - "" Short Summary The Marines are having difficulty maintaining order in the streets of Dressrosa as they deal with rampaging animals and pillaging pirates as well as the absence of Admiral Fujitora. Luffy is struggling against a Doflamingo clone and a controlled Bellamy while Law questions Doflamingo's feat in manipulating CP-0 and the World Government. Doflamingo explains that he learned of a national treasure that the World Nobles would not want revealed and uses it to blackmail them into granting him their power. Also he knows the full potential of Law's Ope Ope no Mi with its power to give eternal life at the cost of the user's own life but Law wasn't interested in using it and it was thanks to Corazon that he has the power to defeat Doflamingo. Law then remembers his time in the Donquixote Pirates 16 years ago when he discovered he has little over three years to live, which fueled his desire to destroy. He was part of the newbies that recently joined the crew and was placed under the command of Corazon, a clumsy but talented officer of Doflamingo's crew. Law learned the hard way that Corazon hates children when he was thrown out the window. Long Summary At the north-west town of Dressrosa, Primula, the Marines are trying to stop the panicking animals that are rushing against Doflamingo's Birdcage, resulting in big wounds. Vice admiral Maynard is concerned about Fujitora's actions while pirates are rampaging through the town like crazy and everybody is killing each other. Meanwhile on top of the palace the Doflamingo clone and Bellamy attack Luffy, who uses his legs to defend himself with a new attack called "Gomu Gomu no Octopus Stamp". However he is hit by Doflamingo while Law manages to stand back up on his feet. He questions Doflamingo about his ability to move CP-0 and "Mariejois' national treasure". The heavenly demon comments about the strength of the Ope Ope no Mi, claiming that it is capable to even grant eternal life with the "Perennial Youth Operation". Law admits that he is not interested in that move, especially since it also kills the user of the Devil Fruit. He claims that he is thankful to Corazon for saving him and that he is now a different person. While they continue fighting Law has a flashback to 16 years ago, at the Port Town Spider Miles, somewhere in North Blue. Younger Diamante and Trébol talk with a child Trafalgar Law, who says that he is going to die in three years and two months. At that time Corazon enters the room and slips onto the ground put up by young Baby 5 and Buffalo, who laugh at his clumsy fall. He gets upset and hits the two kids that however offer him some tea that is actually boiling which makes Corazon trip again. Diamante comments about Cora-san being stupid and without concentration but claiming he has talent and lost his ability to speak due to an incident from long ago. He also says he hates children as Corazon grabs the young Law by his head and throws him out the window. Corazon lights a cigarette, setting his coat on fire in the process. Law barely survives the fall and looks up shocked at the burning Corazon, vowing to kill him. Quick References Chapter Notes *Jinbe sees from the newspaper that sea monsters are on a rampage. *Doflamingo knows about the existence of a National Treasure, and his knowledge about it was what granted him the authority of a World Noble. *Doflamingo sends his string clone and Bellamy to keep Luffy occupied while he deals with Law. **Luffy uses a new move, Gomu Gomu no Octopus Stamp, but the Doflamingo string clone slams him through the floor and into the palace. *The Ope Ope no Mi can grant people eternal life at the cost of the user's own life. *16 years ago, Law joined the Donquixote Pirates, having just over three years to live. *Corazon is fully shown for the first time, and is revealed to be mute and incredibly clumsy. He also did not like children. *Baby 5 and Buffalo are shown as children. Characters Arc Navigation